This invention relates to a connector of the type in which flexible retaining pieces for retaining terminals received in a housing body are locked by the insertion of a spacer, thereby preventing rearward withdrawal of the terminals.
FIG. 6 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a conventional connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,252.
In this connector 29, flexible retaining pieces 32 are disposed in respective terminal receiving chambers 31 of a housing body 30 in such a manner that these flexible retaining pieces are directed toward an end opening 33. The flexible retaining piece 32 is engaged in a retaining hole 35 in a terminal 34 inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 31, and in this condition a spacer 39 is inserted from the end opening 33 into a gap 38 between a back surface 36 of the flexible retaining piece 32 and an inner wall 37 of the housing body 30 to prevent the flexible retaining piece 32 from being flexed in a direction facing the back surface 36, thereby firmly retaining the terminal 34. In this Figure, the upper terminal 34' is in an incompletely inserted condition, and the flexible retaining piece 32 is flexed in the direction facing the back surface 36. The above conventional connector 29, however, has a problem that when the operator pushes the spacer 39 almost forcibly in a direction of arrow b without noticing such incomplete insertion, the flexible retaining piece 32 is flexed and deformed in the direction facing the back surface 36, and is finally broken. When the flexible retaining piece 32 is broken, the housing body 30 itself can not be used any longer, and much time is needed for re-assembling, thus worsening the productivity. Further, there is a risk that the connector having such forcibly-inserted spacer and the broken flexible retaining piece 32 may be regarded as a proper product, and is sent to the market.